videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Medal of Honor (2010 Videogame)
Medal of Honor was released in 2010 for the PC, Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3. It was developed by Danger Close Games, while EA DICE assisted on the multiplayer. Gameplay The game is a first-person shooter. The player must kill enemies and complete objectives and ultimately complete the level. Players can request ammo from teammates when running low, and can activate Night Vision to aid view. Story During the invasion of Afghanistan in 2001, a group of Operatives from the Navy SEALS meet an Afghan informant named Tariq to obtain intelligence on the Taliban. The Chechen People ambush the Neptune Squad, who must then fight through the Chechen to recover Tariq. Tariq informs Neptune that the Taliban and Al-Qaeda have a large force in the Shah-i-Kot Valley. Following this, Neptune capture the Bagram Airfield. In 2002, the capture airfield becomes an FOB for NATO. While Wolfpack eliminate enemy positions in two small villages, Neptune eliminates enemies in Observation Point Dorothy. They are both later ordered to eliminate several insurgents, but a friendly fire incident involving an AC-130 Helicopter scatters the troops. The US Army Rangers are deployed into the Shah-i-Kot Valley, but are me with heavy fire and the destruction of one of their Chinook Helicopters. After one of the rangers flanks and eliminates the Machine Gunners, but this is followed by a huge attack by insurgents. The rangers however are rescued by Apache Helicopters, which then proceed to extract them. The Helicopters come across a Taliban Armoury and Mortar Positions, which they proceed to destroy. As they near the base, they are nearly shot down by an enemy Anti-Aircraft Gunner though the gunner is killed first. Wolfpack go into the mountains to provide sniper cover for Neptune, who are under attack in Takur Ghar. Though Neptune evacuate in a Chinook, it leaves behind two members due to heavy fire. The Neptune members defy orders, and return with the helicopter at night to rescue the stranded members, though barely escape death. While searching for the missing members, they jump off a cliff following their discovery by a patrol. Following their attempted escape, they are captured by Insurgents. To rescue Neptune, the Rangers are sent in an AC-130 and a Chinook. After some casualties due to heavy fire, the Chinook crashes, with four rangers proceeding to the Mountain Pass. One member is injured and is returned, after of which two Neptune members are found. The Rangers and Neptune then proceed to search for the captive Neptune members in enemy strongholds with assistance from a MQ-1 Predator Drone. The captive Neptune members are found in an enemy bunker under torture by insurgents, which results in one of them beginning to start dying of their wounds. With the closest helicopters in Kandahar, it takes time for them to arrive, which results in the wounded Neptune member dying. Following the extraction of the Rangers and Neptune, fighter jets begin to bomb the remaining bunkers. Category:2010 Category:Developed by DICE Category:Developed by Danger Close Games Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Medal of Honor Category:Videogame Category:Windows Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3